1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to container structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hospital cart and lid apparatus arranged to maintain a lid closing relative to a suspended container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various refuse containers are utilized throughout the prior art as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,450,976; 4,558,779; 4,342,402and 4,923,202.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a cart structure arranged in cooperation with a suspended container to include a lid arranged in communication with the container opening to prevent inadvertent access to the container and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.